Past
by TheWhalishLeek
Summary: Kurosaki Hisana, Ichigo and Rukia's daughter, has to find out  her parent's history for a school project. How do they tell their past  without revealing that they are Shinigami?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo looked up from his newspaper to see his 12-year old

daughter enter the living room. He continued reading his newspaper,

asking, 'How was school, Hisana?'

'Fine'

'Just fine?'

'Yea. Oh! I have a project, I need to write an autobiography and I

need your help.'

Ichigo looked up from his newspaper again, 'Help with what?'

Hisana on a sofa facing the chair her dad was sitting in.

'Well, the first chapter in my auto-biography is going to be about you

and Mum. I'm also planning to write your history down.'

Hisana was startled when her dad's head shot up from his newspaper.

'If you don't mind-' Hisana started.

Ichigo put down his newspaper and called out to his wife, 'Oi!

Midget!' Rukia came out of the kitchen throwing an apple at her

husband's head, 'Don't call me that, idiot!'

Hisana turned to her mum. Hisana had been told (countless times) how

much she resembled her mother. 'Mum, I need to know your history for a

project.' Rukia looked at Ichigo, who shrugged, then sat next to her

daughter, 'what do you want to know?'

'Where were you born?'

'Here, in Karakura.' Ichigo replied.

'Inuzuri.' Ichigo looked at his wife who suddenly started stammering,

'W-what was I talking about? I was born in Edo, I mean Tokyo.'(A/N:

Edo was the old name for Tokyo.)

Hisana questioned them again, 'Race?'

'Shinigami,' Ichigo and Rukia replied.

'Obviously Japanese,' Hisana said without listening, 'wait, Shini-what?'

Ichigo stood up waving his arms and shaking his head, 'Nothing, it's nothing.'

Hisana looked oddly at her parents as her mother joined in on the arm waving.

'Alright, um, when did you two meet?'

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. Ichigo scratched his head, 'we

met when...um-' Rukia cut in, 'we met when I moved here, Karakura,

from Tokyo.' Ichigo nodded, 'we met when she moved next door, and then

she attended my school my school and she was in my class.' Hisana

looked oddly at her parents who were both nodding vigorously.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, Orihime would have her tongue cut out to stop her saying another 'Kurosaki-kun'

Chapter 2

'Right... Anyway, next question, when did you two start dating?'  
Rukia looked at Hisana and raised an eyebrow, 'You arn't going to  
write that down in your autobiography, surely?'  
Hisana shook her head, 'No, but I'm interested.' Ichigo scratched his  
head, 'I guess it was 1,2 years after we met, when I was 17.'

(17 years ago, right after the Winter War)

Ichigo sat up in the bed, looking around the room. Ichigo relaxed, he was just in the 4th Division's Barracks. Just as he was about to stand up he felt something hit his stomach and he fell on his bed. A short raven-haired shinigami was lying on his chest, 'Idiot! Don't get up! You're meant to be resting!' Ichigo shouted back at Rukia, 'How am I mean to rest if-' Ichigo just noticed how close they were and turned pink. Rukia also seemed to notice how close their faces were and she Shunpo-ed across the room. Ichigo turned away from her, 'So, you came back from Hueco Mundo?'  
Rukia, also turned away from Ichigo answered, ' Umm, yea, Kurotsuchi-taichou opened a Garganta for us.'  
'So Ishida and Inoue came back with you?'  
Rukia shook her head, 'Inoue wanted to stay longer, something about Ulquiorra, Ishida stayed to make sure Inoue didn't get into any trouble.'  
Ichigo turned back towards Rukia, 'Oh, I see.'  
Rukia walked towards Ichigo's bed and sat on the foot of the bed. An odd silence filled the air. 'Hey, Rukia? Would you like to go out  
sometime?' Rukia stared at Ichigo with wide eyes. Ichigo heard his Hollow speaking, **'WTF, King?'**

—(The Present)—  
'I guess it was 1,2 years after we met, when I was 17.'  
Rukia looked out Ichigo, sighing at the odd memory, 'I thought you were crazy the first time you asked me out.'  
Ichigo protested, 'I wasn't that bad was I?'  
'You suddenly asked me out of the blue.'  
'Then why did you agree to go out with me?'  
Rukia shrugged.

Hisana coughed to get her parent's attention, 'Next question.'

A/N: I have discovered another reason why I love Hong Kong: We get to celebrate Chinese festivals and holidays. Because of National Day I managed to write it. I know it's short. I just finished reading the new Bleach chapter and had to stop myself from rewriting this chapter. I'll update soon.

Thanks to:

ExplodingPotatoes (Awesome Penname) whose comment made me force myself to write this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did, Ulquiorra and Gin would still be alive.

Chapter 3

'Mum, how and when did Dad propose to you?'

Rukia turned to look at her orange haired husband. 'I'd rather not say.'

-(14 years ago, 3 years after the Winter War)-

The smell of alcohol in the room was overpowering and the music playing was so loud that it could be heard from a mile away. Ichigo had a large grin on his face as he downed his can of beer. He looked up at the banner that read _Happy Birthday Renji! _ The banner had originally been red, but it seemed that someone had redecorated it into the pale greenish-yellowish colour of puke. Ichigo found the birthday boy passed out of a table. Although he had been here for only four hours and had had a drink every hour, Ichigo was amazingly wasted out of his mind. He placed his empty beer can on a table and walked through the crowd to resume his quest of finding his short, violent girlfriend. He couldn't walk straight and leaned on the bar giggling like an idiot (Ichigo giggling?). 'A Shrew Dribbler pleashe!'

The Bar tender looked at the drunk Shinigami in confusion, 'A what, sir?'

Ichigo let in a huge sigh and started whining, 'I said a Scrooge Driner, A SCROOGE DRINER!'

'Do you mean a Screw Driver?'

Ichigo started muttering nonsense under his breath and nodding, 'Dat's what I said!'

'Yeah…' The bartender started mixing the cocktail and gave it to Ichigo who wobbled to the other side of the room. Ichigo nearly fell over when Rukia hugged him, 'Ichigoooooo!' Ichigo sat down on a sofa, Rukia still hugging him. Ichigo lay down and grinned foolishly at Rukia, 'Will you marry me?' Rukia nodded and swayed side to side, 'Yes!'

When Ichigo regained consciousness, he had a massive headache. He looked at Rukia who was silently snoring on his chest. Ichigo carefully got up and lay Rukia down on the sofa. He walked over a passed out naked Hisagi. What the fuck happened last night? Ichigo didn't remember a thing other then Kira throwing up all over a wall. He walked over to an Isane making some hangover cures at the bar and a Matsumoto holding a video camera. Ichigo took a glass of Hangover Cure from Isane and nodded at Matsumoto, 'What's with the video camera?'

'I always bring video cameras to parties so that we remember what happened the next morning. Want to see?'

The beginning of the party was boring, just dancing to some loud music. But four hours after the party started, it got…interesting. It started off with Hisagi taking off his clothes in the middle of the dance floor, and things just got crazy. The film cut to show Ichigo and Rukia on the sofa.

Most of the partiers woke up to Ichigo going 'WTF!'

-(Present)-

'Let's just say that we were very drunk.'

**A/N: Yup, I'm sad enough to type up 2 chapters in one day. Anyway, Ichigo's proposal was based off a real story: My Dad's proposal to my Mum. Yes, my parents were wasted when they decided to get married.**

**Thanks to:**

**Falconrukichi for adding this fic to their favourites and alerts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: : Christ, sorry for updating so late, I had camp and my computer broke down. But, I brought a new (smexy) laptop  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would still be alive.  
**_

**Chapter 4**

Hisana raised an eyebrow, "You were drunk?"  
"It was at Renji's party."  
"How did you tell Uncle Byakuya? Doesn't he hate you?"  
"Well, telling... asking Byakuya was kind of the proper proposal."

**-(14 years ago, 3 years after the Winter War)-  
** "Come in." Ichigo stepped into the room after one of the attendents of the Kuchiki Household slided the door open. Kuchiki Byakuya was kneeling on a cushion behind a low table. Ichigo sat on a cushion  
opposite the noble. Byakuya stared at Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo, why have come to the Kuchiki house?"

Ichigo nervously fiddled with his Shinigami kimono. "Byakuya, I would like to um... I would like to..."  
Byakuya narrowed his eyes, why was the boy so nervous? "Hurry up, I don't have enough time to hear you stuttering all day." One of the most unexpected things happened. Kurosaki Ichigo bowed to the head of the Kuchiki family. Ichigo quickly said loudly, "Kuchiki Byakuya, I wish to have your permission to marry your younger sister Kuchiki Rukia!"

3 unbelivable things happened to Byakuya. First, Kurosaki Ichigo had bowed to him. Second, the same person had called him not just by his first name. Last but not least, this loud, rude and annoying Substitute Shinigami wanted to marry his sister. The noble quickly put his 'cold Kuchiki face' back on. "And why do you deem yourself worthy of marrying my sister?"  
"Because I love her."  
"Give me an unselfish reason."  
"Because she loves me."  
"Nothing else?"  
"I'll…I'd do anything to protect her.'  
Kuchiki Byakuya stared into the orange haired Shinigami's eyes. He was worthy enough to marry Rukia.

-(Present)-  
"He just asked why I should marry your mother. I was surprised how easy it was to tell him, I'd thought he'd beat me up."  
Hisana thought for a moment, imagining Uncle Byakuya glaring his famous glare at her father who was cowering in a corner. She shook the thought from her mind. 'Where and when did you two get married?'

-(13 years ago, 4 yours after the Winter War)-  
Ichigo sighed as he saw his fiancée leave the room, triumphant. As usual, Rukia won the argument. And this time, she had gotten her wish. They were to be married in Soul Society.

-(13 years ago, 4 years after the Winter War)-  
Following the priest were Rukia, dressed in an elaborate long and white kimono, and Ichigo, wearing a black and grey kimono with a black silk haori. Ichigo had wanted to wear his normal Shinigami uniform  
with his Captain's haori, but Byakuya's threat of releasing Senbonzakura had persuaded Ichigo to change his outfit. The hairdressers had tried to flatten his hair in various ways but Ichigo's spiky hair stubbornly refused to lie flat. Rukia whispered to Ichigo, "I'm starting to regret this."  
"Why?"  
"I'm boiling under this outfit."  
Ichigo smirked, he too was suffering in his wedding garb.

After they entered the shrine and began the San-san-kudo ceremony. Ichigo exchanged sake cups with Rukia and slowly drank from his cup. He was glad for the drink, for it was going to be a long day.

-(Present)-  
"We got married in a Shinto shrine in Tokyo. Your mother insisted on getting married near her family."  
Hisana nodded, "So you had a traditional marriage."  
Ichigo nodded, "Though I'm not sure if it's traditional for your father to get drunk and make a fool of himself during your wedding reception.

_  
**A/N: Camp was hell. Anyway, next week is a holiday, mid-term break, so I'm going to update as much as I can. Please vote for the poll below.**

Thanks for Reviews and Alerts:  
MKE9965  
Cero Oscuras  
Rosen-Rot-Sonne

For this chapter please vote in the reviews for a poll:  
Which do you think holds the best (not the most) IchiRuki moments?  
-Chapter 423  
-Bleach: Fade to Black I Call Your Name (3rd movie)  
- The Soul Society Arc  
- Others (Please write in the reviews)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi, I doubt that I'll finish writing this tonight, but I might as well get started. I'll post the poll results as soon as I get more people voting.**

**Warning: Strong language**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, there would be **_**many**_** IchiRuki moments.**

**Chapter 5**

"Grandpa was wasted at your reception?" The younger Kurosaki asked her father.

**-(13 years ago, 4 years after the Winter War)-**

"ICHIGO, my boy!"

Ichigo looked away from Rukia and turned to look at his father, red in the face and not walking straight, stumbling towards him.

"Damn, how much did you drink, Goat Chin?"

Ichigo caught his father as he collapsed on him, and whispered loudly, "Just a teeny weenie little amount." Isshin proceeded to collapse in a fit of giggles.

Rukia looked down at her father-in-law, "Should we get someone to get him out of here?"

Rukia was surprised when Isshin jumped up and hugged her,"Oh! Third daughter, please look after my idiotic son! And give me Grand-babies!"

Ichigo looked at Byakuya as his eyebrow twitched. Byakuya's hand lowered to touch the hilt of Senbonzakura. Ichigo looked worriedly at his father, "Shut up! Shut up!" Isshin ignored his son's words and hugged Ichigo too, 'You _must _give me Grand-babies! If it is a boy, he'll be as handsome as me!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

**-(Present)-**

"I'd rather not talk about it." Ichigo shuddered at the memory.

"Okay… When and where was I born?" Hisana asked.

**-(12 years ago, 5 years after Winter War)-**

"Kurosaki-taichou! Kurosaki-taichou!"

All the captains head's snapped towards the door as Hanatarou ran into the Captains' meeting.

"Yes, what is it 5th seat?" Unohana asked Hanatarou.

Hanatarou bowed, "I would like permission to bring Kurosaki-taichou to the Fourth Squad barracks?"

Ichigo scowled at the Fifth seat, "And why would you want to take me there?"

"Kurosaki-fukutaichou's baby is coming!"

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at Hanatarou and Byakuya looked slightly surprised. Ichigo turned to Yamada-soutaichou. "Soutaichou, might I have permission to leave?"

The old Shinigami sighed in annoyance and nodded, "Very well."

"Thank you very much." Ichigo ran out of the meeting room and shunnpo-ed towards the Fourth Squad barracks. Kyouraku chuckled as the captains heard Hanatarou complaining that he couldn't use Shunnpo.

A Shinigami from the Fourth squad squealed in surprised as an orange blur raced passed them through the barracks. Ichigo stopped and asked a passing Shinigami, "Do you know which room Rukia is in?"

"As in Kurosaki Rukia? If you turn left at the next corridor she's in room 106."

"Thank you." Ichigo shunnpo-ed down the corridor and hurriedly entered Rukia's room. "Took you long enough."

"The baby just had to be coming now, during a Captains' Meeting."

A member from the Fourth Squad tripped over and dropped their papers when they were distracted by a scream from the room they were passing. Ichigo grew even more worried, if it were possible and held her hand. "Jesus, Rukia, are you alright?"

Rukia, with her other hand, grabbed the front of Ichigo's kimono and pulled him closer, so that their noses were touching. "Listen, Idiot, does it _look_ like I'm fine? NO! Bastard! If I die from this pain it's all your fault!"

After some ear-piercing screams, Rukis was panting and leaned back on the delivery bed and Ichigo was fanning his hand, which had been gripped _way _too hard. Hanatarou removed his medical mask and handed a bundle wrapped up in a blanket to the new mother. "Congratulations on your beautiful daughter." Ichigo joined Rukia and looked down at the baby and frowned, "She barely looks like me, she has your black hair."

Rukia smirked and said, "I believe that to be a good thing, she'll look more normal then if she had your strawberry hair."

**-(Present)-**

Rukia quickly though, "You were born in… um, in Ishida's Hospital!"

"I was born in Karakura Hospital?"

Ichigo nodded, answering Hisana's question. "Yes, anyway, isn't that all you need to know for your project?"

"One more thing."

Rukia frowned, "What?"

"What were my first words?"

**-(11 years ago, 6 years after the Winter War)-**

As Ichigo walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with a punch to the stomach by an angry wife.  
'You fucking idiot! I told you to get more rice!'  
'Just make something without rice then!'  
'Then what are we going to eat? We only have curry powder, you imbecile! Do you want me to stuff it down your throat? _Without_ the rice?'  
Rukia waved a box of curry powder in Ichigo's face.  
'Fuck, I don't know. Just make curry without rice!'  
'Curry without rice? That's like... like having a scabbard without a sword!'

Ichigo stormed out of the kitchen a few minutes later. He walked to the living room and approached a cot which held a smiling baby Hisana playing with a Chappy doll. Ichigo smiled a tickled his daughter.

Rukia ran out of the kitchen to the living room swinging a ladle, 'I wasn't done talking with you!' Ichigo turned towards Rukia holding a finger to his lips. 'Hisana's about to say something!' Rukia dropped  
her ladle a rushed over to the cot.  
'Fa...Ha...Ho..Hoo...Foo...Foob..' Finally the cute little baby Hisana  
exclaimed, 'Fuck!'

A silence filled the air as the parents stared at their daughter whose first word couldn't be something normal like Papa or Ma, but her first word had to be Fuck.

Rukia stared at Hisana who resumed playing with her doll. 'I blame you for this.'  
Ichigo nodded, 'I know.'

**-(Present)-**

"Well, if you really want to now, your first word was Fuck."

Hisana looked at her mother, shocked, "Really? I won't write that down then. Right, I'm going to my room."

Ichigo sat down, reunited with his newspaper. "When is this project due?"

"In two weeks and a half," said Hisana. She closed her bedroom door and sat down at her desk. She pulled out a laptop and switched the computer on.

**A/N: God, I'm finally finished writing this. I rewrote the first half of the chapter over and over again. The memory with Hisana's first word was actually the first thing I wrote for this story. Also, I don't know if it's odd for a parent to swear at their child because in my household everyone has been swearing at each other since I was 10. This was a recent conversation with my dad: Dad: Are you hungry? Me: Kinda D: Kinda? What kind of American slang is that? M: Fine! How about: Of course I'm hungry you fucking imbecile! Feed me now! D: Much better.**

**The reason why this was updated so late is because I was busy. That's Bullcrap, the actually reasons are because I'm lazy, and I just bought Metroid: Other M and am addicted to it. And no, this is not the last chapter.**

**Alerters/favouriters:**

**Hhamza345**

**Mizuki-Chan029**

**Badluck221**

**eir child because in my household everyone has beeen tory. Also, I don'r o the new mother. "chigo d been gripped wthey we**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update last week but I just couldn't since I was having writer's block. Also my computer decided to get rid of my Microsoft Office files including the original version of Chapter 6. Yet again, I'm sorry.**

**Also, in this story, the present time will be 2027. Because Ichigo defeated Aizen in 2010.**

**Chapter 6**

"Dad?" Hisana called from her room.

"What is it?" Ichigo yelled back.

"Where can I find some photos?"

"There are photo albums in my room."

"Thanks, dad!"

Hisana walked down the hallway and opened the door. She headed to the large bookshelf and crouched down, looking at the photo albums. She grabbed a photo album which had 'Hisana 2015-2018' written on the spine. Another album caught her eye, on the spine was written 'Ichigo + Rukia'. She grabbed the album and looked at the first page, there was written 'Happy Anniversary!' Hisana recognized some of the names written below it, such as Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku and Madarame Ikkaku.

She flipped to the next page which showed the backs of her parents wearing black kimonos. There seemed to be some spiky bits of hair in the way and below the photo was written 'Taken by Kusajishi fuku-taichou'. Hisana flipped a few pages ahead to see a glorious photo of Ichigo leaning forward onto a table with a sake cup in his hand with Rukia leaning her head on his shoulder while drinking some sake. Hisana frowned, they were still wearing those black kimonos. The next photo alarmed Hisana, it showed a large barren desert-like place with her parents in those black kimonos again. This time they were wielding swords and below the picture was written 'A bit of training – Urahara'. She flipped a few pages ahead to see a large photo. There were about 20 people in the photo with an old man in the middle with a staff. Everyone in the photo was wearing a black kimono, but a few people, including Ichigo, were wearing white haoris. She recognized Renji and Uncle Byakuya, and she also recognized Matsumoto-san. The Kurosaki couple were standing next to a freaky man with odd face paint. Her father towered over her mother, who had a wooden badge wrapped around her left arm, above the elbow. On the badge was carved the kanji (Chinese characters) for 13.

The first photo on the next page showed Hisana's parents in the same costume as the previous photo with Renji. In the photo was also Ishida Uryu, her dad's friend, he was wearing an odd white and blue outfit. Next to Ishida was Inoue Orihime, another friend, she had a bag tied around her torso that had the kanji for '4' written on it.

"Supper!" Ichigo's voice made his daughter's head snap up from the album. She rushed to the dining room where Rukia was yelling at Ichigo to get the cutlery. "Um, Mum?"

Rukia turned, "Yes?"

Hisana held up the photo album, "Could you explain this?"

Ichigo walked back to the dining room, "Well, Mistress, is there anything el-" He stopped when he saw Hisana with the photo album, "Crap."

"God, how do we explain this?" Ichigo scratched his head.

Rukia cut in, "Well, you can see spirits right?" Hisana nodded. "Well, when people die, they become ghosts. There are two types of spirits: Pluses and Hollows. The spirits you usually see are Pluses. A Hollow is a corrupted spirit which feasts on souls, live or dead. Hollows are drawn to souls with high spiritual power like you. There is another being called Shinigamis. The duties of a Shinigami are to send Plus to the afterlife, known as Soul Society and to purify Hollows and send them to Soul Society."

Hisana nodded, "I see, this makes perfect sense. Not! How do you expect me to believe this stupid-" Hisana stopped talking, or rather shocked into stopping. Ichigo had taken out a dispenser popped a round green pill in Hisana's mouth. Hisana lost control of her body and fell forward. She suddenly snapped backwards and landed on her back. She was aware of a rattling sound and stared at her chest where a chain had appeared. Her eyes followed the length of the chain and gasped at the sight of her body.

Hisana looked up to see Rukia's spirit form pop out of her gigai. Ichigo was stretching and fixing his haori. "It feels good to get out of that gigai" Rukia nodded in agreement. Hisana stared at her parents opened eyed, "What the hell?"

Ichigo pointed at himself, "Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami and Captain of the 13th Division!" Rukia proceeded to hit his head. "Idiot, who would she know what the Divisions are? Explain to her."

Ichigo rubbed his head, "Right. In the centre of Soul Society in Seireitei. It's where the Shnigami reside. To become a Shingami, you need to have a high level of Reiryoku and have graduated from this Shinigami Academy. In the Academy you learn Hoho, movement techniques, Kido, which is like Shinigami magic and Zanjutsu, sword techniques. After you graduate, you can enter the Onmitsukido, they are kind of like secret police, they also specialize in Hoho techniques. You can also enter the Kido Corps, they excel in the art of Kido. The biggest organization is the Gotei 13. You're getting confused aren't you?"

Hisana nodded. Rukia sighed, "Let me explain, you make it sound even more confusing."

"Okay, I get it now." Hisana rubbed her temples, "then what are you two's position in Gotei 13?"

"Captain of the 13th Division!"

"Lieutenant of the 13th Division."

"So... are you important figures in Seireitei?" Hisana asked.

Ichigo answered, "I won the victory for the Shinigami in the Winter War and Rukia's the Kuchiki Clan's princess."

Hisana raised a hand. "Stop. Please explain your relationship."

"Right, so you saved Mum from execution roughly 19 years ago. So what happened after that?"

Ichigo thought back on his experiences when he was only a 15 year-old Substitute Shinigami. "Well, Soul Society left me alone for a few months. The next time I met your mother, I was a year older and her greeting to seeing me was a kick to the face and being slapped."

"Hold it, earlier on you said that you defeated Grimmjow-san and killed Cifer-san but I met them last week at the party that Matsumoto-san threw."

Rukia buried her face in her hand, "Well."

**-(13 years ago, 4 years after the Winter War)-**

"Excuse me," Ichigo looked up from his paper work to see the timid face of an unranked Shinigami peer into his office nervously, "There are some people here to see you." The Shinigami quickly scurried away.

"Yo, bastard!"

"Eh? You!" Ichigo stood up pointing at the two people in front of him who were no one other then Grimmjow Jaegerjaques and Ulquiorra Cifer. Ichigo shook his head violently, "Impossible, I must be hallucinating, no other reason."

Grimmjow wore a scowl that rivalled Ichigo's, "Idiot, we're the real thing. Have you forgotten? We _are_ Hollows after all."

**-(Present)-**

"That makes sense."

Ichigo sighed. "Do we need to explain anything else to you?"

Hisana smirked, "Since you lied to me, you will have to answer any and every question I ask."

**A/N: Yet again, I apologize for the delay. My excuse is that I started watching the TV Drama Hana Yori Dango and got hooked. I have yet another cold and I got a bad cough which may also serve as excuses.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Thanks to the Alerters/Favourites:**

**sayap hitam**

**deadpoolhulk**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Right, I'm challenging myself to finishing typing this up by tomorrow. Shoot, it reminds me, I should be watching the new Beach episode now. Also the new Bleach chapters have made this story extremely non-canon.**

**Chapter 7**

"I repeat, you have to answer every and any question I ask."

Ichigo entered his gigai and replied, "We just told you something big, the existence of Soul Society and you still want to ask more questions? I only learnt about Shinigami and what-nots when I was 15."

Hisana ignored her father and continued, "So you were bragging on about defeating this butterfly person, please continue."

Rukia nudged her husband,"Well, after Aizen was defeated, this great lump decided to pass out for a month or so and lose his powers."

Ichigo scowled, "It's not like I chose to lose my powers."

Rukia ignored him, "Being a pansy, he couldn't bear the idea of not being able to contact any of the Shinigami and went to Urahara almost daily to train and get his powers back."

Ichigo turned pink and looked away, "I'm NOT a pansy, and I wanted to see you, not the Gotei 13."

Hisana cocked her head to the side, "Awww, that's ...oddly sweet of you, Dad."

Ichigo squirmed and grew red, "Shut up."

"Still, your relationship reminds me of that bad American TV show about those stupid teenagers."

Rukia thought about Hisana's comment, "Well we technically still are teenagers. Well I'm about 160 and Ichigo's 33 but these Shinigami powers make us age slower so if we were human we'd be about 18 or 19."

"So, I'm 12, and my parents are teenagers?"

"Basically."

Hisana interrupted her father's comment on the War, "Hold on a minute, did you ask Mum out before or after you passed out?"

"I asked her before, I thought I would have a bit more time before I lost my powers, but no. Let me continue please."

Hisana thought for a while, "Okay, so after a year, Dad got his powers back?" Ichigo nodded and Hisana continued, "So how did you two meet again after a year?"

**-(13 years ago, 4 years after Winter War)-**

Rukia lay down on the roof, it was yet another quiet evening in Karakura. It was so quiet that it was boring, sure the occasional Hollow came, drawn to the Reiatsu of the Quincies and a few other humans with slightly higher Reiatsu then normal humans. But there weren't as many Hollows as before, not since Ichigo lost his powers. She heard a loud beep and she took her phone from her robes. Speak of the devil, it was a Hollow, to be more specific, a Hollow in 2 minutes. She felt a sudden blast of Reiatsu, it was very familiar but too strong to recognise. The Hollow? No, the Reiatsu felt a bit like a Shinigami's. Arrancar? Impossible, they died out after Aizen's defeat. The Vizatds? Doubtful, they never dealed with the Hollows.

Rukia jumped off the roof onto another, lower roof. She Shunpo-ed towards the Hollow and the large Reiatsu. She heard the Hollow's roar and someone's yell answering back. She jumped on a roof which oversaw the Karakura Park where a black figure and a Menos Grande were battling. The figure was surrounded by a red and black Reiatsu and a distorted familiar voice cried out, "Getsuga Tensho!" The attack forced the Gillian to stumble backwards a little. The Menos then opened its mouth and a Cero was forming. Rukia grinned and jumped into the Park, "Way of Binding #39: Enkosen!" Rukia formed a round shield of condensed Reiatsu and blocked the Cero that was aimed at Ichigo. Rukia smirked when she saw Ichigo's expression, "Idiot! How could you let such a low-level Menos almost injure you?"

Ichigo smirked back, "I don't know, maybe I'm too used to my partner watching my back."

"Don't rely on people so much."

The Menos roared at them. "SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled. "Getsuga-"

"Tsugi no mai,"

"TENSHO!"

"Hakuren!"

Rukia's attack reached the Hollow before Ichigo's so the Menos ws frozen for a split second right before Getsuga Tensho hit it, shattering the ice and the Gillian.

Ichigo removed his mask, his amber eyes returning to their original brown. "So, um..."

Rukia looked away and rubbed her head, "Yo."

Ichigo turned around and leaned over Rukia, he smirked before speaking, "You missed me, didn't you?"

Rukia smiled, "Eh? What are you talking about, Idiot?"

Ichigo leant down further, "You haven't forgotten what I asked you before I lost my powers, have you?"

"Hmmm?"

"Rukia, will you go out with me?"

**-(Present)-**

Hisana's eye twitched, "How corny."

Ichigo turned red, again, "Shut up! If it wasn't for that corny scene, we wouldn't have got together and therefore you wouldn't exist now!"

"Couldn't you have got together in a less corny fashion?"

**A/N: I know, it's a shorter chapter, and I apologize. I'm meant to be doing some English homework, but I just wanted to finish this chapter. **

**Favouriters/Alerters:**

**Darkdawnomega**

**Time Force Red**

**Clos**

**HitomiCagalli**

**MaN6Al0v3r**

**Wildfire 1999**

**-LikkleGoblin**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a few weeks but I have actually been busy for once. Anyway should get started and write more corny romance humour. My timeline in this story makes NO SENSE! I need to fix something.**

**Chapter 8**

"How did you find out Mum was pregnant?" Hisana asked.

Rukia thought for a while, "At a check-up at Fourth Squad I believe."

"When did you tell everyone?"

**-(12 years ago, 5 years after the Winter War)-**

"Kurosaki-taichou! Kurosaki-fukutaichou is back!" A random Thirteenth squad member called out.

Ichigo didn't look up from his paperwork, and muttered an, "Alright." He heard the office door open then close. "Hey, Rukia, could you take care of the damage case? I'm busy with the general report."

"Hey, Ichigo?" Something in Rukia's voice alerted Ichigo that something was wrong.

"Yea?"

"Um, I need to tell you something."

Ichigo lowered his pen and nodded. Rukia started, "Ichigo I'm-"

"Kurosaki-taichou!"

Ichigo yelled at the poor shinigami, "What!"

"Um, more reports." The shinigami dumped the stack of papers on a desk and rushed away, tripping over the door.

Ichigo stared awkwardly at the door and then back at his wife, "You were saying?"

"Yeah, um. Ichigo, I'm pregnant."

Rukia sat on Ichigo's desk and watched Renji crouching next to Ichigo's body. Renji sighed, "We've tried slapping him, cold water, yelling and kicking, how long has he been out for?"

"About an hour."

"We should send the Fourth Squad over, don't you think?"

**-(Few months later)-**

Yuzu quickly dried her hands and rushed over to the ringing telephone. "Hello? This is Kurosaki."

"Yuzu?"

"Nii-san?"

"Listen, I need to hang up soon could you tell goat-face something? Tell him his wish came true and that it's a girl."

_Beep, beep_

"Eh? Nii-chan! Nii-san!"

**-(Present)-**

Ichigo moaned, "Shouldn't that be all you want to know?"

Hisana ignored her bright-haired father. "Any odd experiences when Mum was pregnant?"

**-(12 years ago, 5 years after Winter War)-**

Ichigo walked past the Barrack 13 garden towards his quarters which he shared with Rukia. After much debating, Byakuya had agreed to have the Kurosakis living in the vast Kuchiki house. But only after the baby was born. Ichigo opened the door of the quarters where Rukia was resting, or at least was meant to be resting. He slid open the door to find his wife on a ladder repainting the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm bored! I've been stuck in here all day doing nothing!"

"You're meant to be resting!"

**-(Present)-**

Hisana shrugged, "I guess I'm out of questions now."

Ichigo sighed, "Finally!"

**A/N: This is not the last chapter, there will either be one or two more chapters. And yes I am rushing, this is an extremely short chapter and I apologize. Will update as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9 Final Chapter

**A/N: I blame my not updating much on an early Christmas present my friend sent me, Sims 3 and the Studio Ghibli films I bought. I think this might be the last chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

**-(5 years in the future)-**

Rukia stared at the sheet, then looked at the girl who gave it to her, "You don't know what you want to do in the future do you?" Hisana shrugged and Rukia took that as a no. "Do you know which university you want to attend?" Another shrug. Rukia passed the sheet to Ichigo.

"Actually, we have somewhere in mind. You might like it."

Hisana raised an eyebrow, "What university?"

"It's more of an academy, to be of exact the Spiritual Arts Academy."

There was a slight pause before Hisana realised what they were talking about. "You don't mean-"

"Also called the Shinigami Academy, yes."

"So I'll become a Shinigami?"

"If you manage to graduate."

"Of course I want to join the Academy."

Rukia took over Ichigo in talking, "You'll have to leave the Living World and most likely never return unless for an assignment. Also if you take the exam this year, you'll have to skip your last year of High School. You fine with that?"

"I'm fine with that, I mean I'll see my classmates again right?" Hisana joked.

"So you'll take the exam?"

Hisana hesitated then nodded.

**-(11 years in the future)-**

Ichigo yawned, "Why are graduations so boring?" Rukia shrugged, it was her first time witnessing a graduation as she had left the Academy early.

After an excruciating hour of boredom, Hisana walked towards her parents in her new Shinigami uniform. She held her Zanpakuto in one hand and a scroll which had an offer of taking the exam to enter the Gotei 13 in the other (A/N: See, I did my research.). Ichigo frowned, "don't act so happy yet, you aren't even in the Gotei 13 yet."

**-(18 years in the future)-**

Hisana sat up on her futon then yawned and stretched. She looked at the wall facing her and at the piece of paper stuck on it, it read 'WORK HARD AND GET TO FORTH SEAT, FIFTH SEAT IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH'. Her Zanpakuto, which in its sealed form was longer then a katana with a black bound hilt, lay below it on a cushion. She folded her futon and changed out of her bed clothes into her uniform before heading out of her room and barracks towards the Sixth Squad offices.

On her desk were a stack of papers, the Third Seat told her to send the papers to the Captain. She grabbed the papers and walked towards the Captain's Office where she found Renji conversing with Uncle Bya-, Kuchiki Taicho. Renji turned around and grinned, "Oh, Hisana-chan!" Hisana frowned, why did he still call her that? She wasn't a child anymore. "Kuchiki Taicho, more papers." Byakuya nodded and Renji teased Hisana, "Why don't you just call Taicho Uncle Byakuya?"

When Byakuya looked down towards the papers, Hisana hit Renji over the head with a book before quickly dismissing herself from the room. When Byakuya looked up again and gave a questioning look at his lieutenant who was holding his head in his hands. Renji grunted, "Unfortunately, she has the strength and temper of her mother."

**A/N: AND...It's over! I've finally finished my first Bleach fic. And yes, I shall do the cheesy thing where I thank everybody. Firstly to my friend, classmate and fellow otaku who got me off my arse to write some fanfic, and who helped my post the first few chapters when my computer was broken. **

**Also to everyone who commented, favourited and alerted this story.**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
